comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2014-03-06 - Meeting new friends.
John has been busy for the last week, but he has made the occasional Phone call to check on Richenda. Granted he knows in his heart she is alright. As such John and Cyber (In his Dog) form have buzzed the gate and gotten permission to come on grounds. Walking up he's wondering if Chenda will meet him at the door, or he will have to knock. Out on the grass of the front lawn was a girl with a blindfold over her eyes knitting something in her lap, a cane in the grass beside her. Then she picked her head up and turned her face toward the gate before turning her head toward the front door. With a sigh Ruth tucked her knitting under her arm and picked up her cane as she got to her feet and headed for the gate. Chenda has been glad to get the phone calls. While she's making friends here, it's nice to know someone outside the school cares enough to keep in touch. As it is, though, she's still not in regular classes yet. So she's free to meet John and Cyber at the door when she finds out who just came through the gate. She pushes the heavy door open as John reaches the steps, stepping out to greet him with a hug. "Hello again, John! So good to see you in person this time. Hi, Cyber!" As John suddenly gets hugged he will make a couple of those mock choking sounds, "Ach, Superstrength, crushing my organs! Snap crackle pop goes my ribs." Of course he hugs Richenda back as Cyber comes up to Rub against Richenda. "So need Rescue or are you taking over the school?" Cyber instantly notices The Blindfolded girl and offers a Friendly bark to her. Cyber most likely won't drop the dog act until he's inside. "Promised I would check on you, sorry it too so long. And who might this beautiful young lady be?" he asks of Blindfold. "Oh, you..." Chenda resists the urge to tickle John as she sees Ruth coming up the walk. "I'm good. I think I'll survive living here, in spite of the terror of returning to /school/," she replies, injecting some corny shuddering dread into the word that isn't entirely faked. She gives Cyber a quick pat and gestures to the oncoming girl. "John, Cyber, this is Ruth. Ruth, this is John, and his pal Cyber. They saved my life in New York." Blindfold blushes unwittingly at the compliment and shyly waves a hand to John and the dog "Then Ruth is grateful you saved chenda so she could be ruth's friend yes thank you" then turns her face down in the direction of cyber and offers her hand to him to sniff as she mentally scans the surface thoughts of john and this...cyber. John for the most part is confused as Ruth speaks of herself in third but chooses to shrug it off. As for their mind, John is more or less an open book, but his heart, is as some might say, pure. No real hate in there, of course through the mind Scan Ruth will know Cyber is not a dog, but some sort of Alien tech, universal environmental survival suit. Cyber has no apparently mind, but he is old... very very old. Holding up appearance Cyber comes up to inhale Ruth's scent, although his scent of smell is not much better than a humans. "It is my pleasure, and yes, I think the only thing that really angers me are mutant haters." Ruffling Richenda's head, "Oh you will be fine, I'm positive. just don't give up because you find a few tough patches. And if you need a place to Hang, Here." and he Drops a Pair of Keys into Richenda's hand. Keys to my apartment, "One for you and Rina, Richenda." "Cool. Thanks, John," Chenda says, giving the man a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'll make sure Rina gets hers as soon as I see her," she promises. "Though you'd better lock up the beer if you're giving her a key!" She looks curiously over at Ruth, seeing that odd look on her face. "Ruth?" Blindfold smiles softly toward chenda with a nod "Yes Ruth is fine thank you chenda" then turns toward john and cyber "Nothing is wrong with ruth, please yes and Chenda is in very good hands, there is no safer place for mutants, yes thank you" then grins sheepishly toward chenda "He's concerned for us both yes it's sweet thank you. Forgive ruth please, John, many find ruth's smode of speech confusing, yes please" As the words come to make sense. It dawns on him she's a telepath. John's mind and thoughts are fairly clear to read, fairly busy day today at school for him. "Well I did promise her I would check on her. I have to keep promises don't I Ruth? Yeah better tell Rina it's hard for me to get hold of some beer. So don't expect it too often." he says aloud. Cyber sits down. "There is nothing to forgive. You are how you are. Nothing to be afraid of. So You settling in with your school mates Richenda?" he asks. For the most part John doesn't actively try to hide his thoughts, but is more careful of what he thinks of mostly. "Oh... that's good," Chenda says. John's not alone in being a little confused by Ruth's way of speaking. But she's getting used to it. She gives John another hug. "No need to worry about me here, John. So far this place has a good crowd behind it. As for schoolmates... well, I haven't met very many of them yet. I think they're waiting for next Monday to start me in classes for real. What about you? How are things back in New York?" John's not the only one who can worry about friends. Blindfold blushes unwittingly as she's caught, busted! "A low telepath, yes thank you. ruth is better with other things, yes please" bending down to cyber to offer pettings and let the other two catch up. "I did more than just play games at the Avengers Academy. Most of my time was study on various enemies and threats." He says He's also not offended that she read his thoughts, as for Cyber he looks to John and then declares verbally, //~I like her.~// John is a bit surprised when Cyber speaks. "I been doing alright I have classes today I will have to get to soon." And as He speaks Cyber leans up into Ruth's pettings. He might not be a real dog, but does enjoy the affection from people. "Ruth was one of my first friends here," Chenda says to John, giving Ruth an encouraging smile. "She has a tendency to grow on you. How long do you have 'til classes? I might be able to show you a little of the grounds, if the time's not too tight." Blindfold smiles warmly at the dog as she pets him scratching his ears and around his neck where dogs have trouble reaching, enjoying the soft fur in her fingers Checking his watch, "Sadly If I don't go now I will end up being late. It was a pleasure to Meet you Ruth. If it's alright I might stop by after classes are out for the day. Unless something unforseen crops up." John says. Cyber pushes his head into Ruth's hands. And then he says, //~Do we have to go?~// Cyber is only teasing John as he says. "Take Care Chenda. I am glad you have found a home."